Unexpected
by Mitsuye-san
Summary: What happens when Shinichi/Conan has to deal with another victim of the Apotoxin? What happens when he gets himself into a mess he never intended and has no idea what to do? Heiji and KID also make an appearance! ShinichixOC


**Author's Note: This is my first _Detective Conan _fan fiction and I hope you guys like it, and, if you would be so kind, give me some reviews so that I can improve my writings.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not _own _Detective Conan _and _never _will, but wouldn't it be so cool if I did? *v***

* * *

** Unexpected**

** Chapter 1 - What a Jumbled Mess**

* * *

_Run. Keep running. Run as far as you can and don't look back. You hear me? Don't. Look. Back. Just run_.

* * *

I still was actually, running that is. I ran like my life depended on it - which it did - and didn't look back in fear that they would've been right behind me. They as in those men in black. The ones the mercilessly killed my parents. The ones that seemed to entirely _enjoy _killing them slowly and painfully, their muffled screams and yells of pain and agony overflowing my ears. I clenched my hands even tighter and ran with all my might even though my legs ached and were practically _screaming _for my to stop. I ran on ignoring the pain. I didn't get very far until I stopped. Dead ahead of me, with the ever so cynical smile on his face, was the very man in black that slowly and painfully killed my precious parents, the one with silver-blonde hair, and gun pointing right at me. I was panicking but my will kept me from hiding behind the wall where I wasn't in his shooting range. I composed my features and brought my gaze up to meet my certain doom.

"Oh? Where do you think you were going off to, girl?" the man in black sneered. I kept myself from flinching at the murderous intent in his voice. He sounded _angry._ Angry was _not _good and would not help in the slightest with the situation I was in now.

He walked towards me, gun in hand and ready to fire when needed, and aimed it right at my chest. We had a stare-down for a moment or two, but it was quickly broken by something hard - and when I say hard I mean _hard_ - hit my head and left it throbbing horribly. I clutched my head in pain and looked up to see the silver-blonde man holding something small in his fingers, but I couldn't quite make it out because my vision was now blurry - thanks to the _kind _man who hit me in the head - and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness but not before I felt something going down my throat. I wondered what it was as my thoughts slowly faded and I was met by a world of black and darkness.

* * *

It was a normal school day and I was walking to hakase's house with the Detective Boys and Haibara, and, as usual, they were going on and on about whatever happened during class, but I didn't really know because I tuned out the teacher and my classmates as I drifted off into my own thoughts. We were nearing hakase's house when I heard one of the kids gasp and point up ahead on the same road we were on. I angled my head a bit over their shoulders and saw what was being pointed at. There was a pile of clothes on the road, which didn't really bother me, but it was the small head in the pile of over-sized clothes that caught my attention and it seemed like it caught Haibara's too because I heard her take an almost inaudible, sharp gasp at the sight before her. I quickly ran up to the small body and checked for any injuries, and, thankfully, there were none, but that didn't keep me from the slight deja vu that I was experiencing and I quickly called over to the kids to go get hakase out here and help me. I examined the body once more seeing that it was a girl with fairly long hair about down to her middle back and that she seemed awfully pale.

"Kudo-kun." I looked up to see Haibara standing there worry and fear etched into her face. I knew we were both thinking the same thing, but this had to wait just a bit longer, at least until we were alone with the newly turned child.

"Not now, Haibara. We have to get this girl safely to hakase's house first and then we could talk about it with her when she wakes up, so until then please just keep your questions on hold because I don't know what to say about this either." She nodded. understanding and helped me get the girl onto my back as we heard hurried steps coming our way.

A short moment later and we heard them call out to us."Conan-kun! Haibara-san! We got him! He's here!" I looked and saw an alert and worried Agasa trying to keep up with the fast-paced kids and when he looked over at me he immediately calmed, but there was a glint of worry still in his eyes as he saw what was on my back, but nevertheless nodded and motioned for us to come and ran in the direction of his house.

* * *

It was pitch black here, I couldn't see a single thing except black, but even though I couldn't see anything I could hear something. That something sounded like voices, kids voices to be exact, but why would I be hearing the voices of kids of all things? Aren't I supposed to be dead now? I mean, I did get knocked out and forced to drink this... this _thing_, didn't I?

I attempted to open my eyes, and, looking at everything around me, I came to a conclusion, not one of my best, but a conclusion nonetheless: _This isn't what I expected Heaven to look like._ I strained my eyes to focus through the blurry vision I was receiving and looked around a bit more. I seemed to be on a couch, an unfamiliar one at that, and was in an equally unfamiliar room, but what bothered me the most was that every thing seemed so _wrong._ Something was just _off _and I couldn't put my finger on it, but that was completely forgotten when I heard a little girl's voice over to my right.

"She's awake, she's awake!" The girl cried happily as she and her two male friends practically _jumped _for joy talking at very high speeds that my brain couldn't process most of it.

"Ne, ne, Agasa! She's awake!" The small group chorused together as they ran to a very - how should I put this kindly? - _round _- round will do, wouldn't it? - man over at the counter with another little girl.

"Ahaha, I see that Ayumi-chan," said the man called Agasa as he laughed a bit and made a motion at me to come over there. "Why don't you come over here with us so we can talk to you, little girl?"

I looked at him. _I may be younger than you, old man, but I'm a teenager, no need to call me a little girl and use a voice that you use to talk to a child with me! _I kept this thought unvoiced though, because I'm no idiot, I don't need to anger the ones who took me in and took care of me as well. I smiled and shook my head as I got down from the couch, but when I saw the hands in front of me and the height of the couch I sure damn knew something was wrong at this point - I mean really!

I looked everywhere to find a mirror _something _that can help me see what was wrong with my body or to confirm I was delusional I found a mirror on a little drawer not too far from where I was and ran over there, forgetting the few people that occupied the home, and pulled myself up to look into it. What I saw was _not _a good sight, either that or maybe I _was _going delusional. No, no, scratch that. This was _horrible, outrageous _even! What I saw was not the teenage girl with long black hair and thin glasses, sir. It was a small little girl with wide grey-blue eyes, hair that went past her shoulders and pale skin. No sir, this was _definitely _not what I saw in the mirror what was it? A day ago? I stared at my reflection, almost willing it to go away and let, well, _me _replace it, but disappointingly, it didn't and I just gave the other person in the mirror a wide-eyed stare.

A cough came behind me and I turned around to find two kids, the girl that the man Agasa - now that I think about it, those three kids and him are gone - was sitting with and another boy that I haven't seen yet, but they gave off this feeling, this utterly serious feeling that made my stomach flip. The boy, the one with glasses too large for him and brown hair spoke, his words came out slowly and carefully as if deciding what to say and that a false move would make a bomb explode any second. _I'd actually like that right now,_ I thought with a small sigh.

"So, He started looking around a bit before continuing. What's your name?"

I thought about it for a second. I couldn't give my real name now can I? A fake alias would do, then. I nodded to myself and looked at the boy again and gave a small smile. Here's where acting comes in handy. Thank you mother for forcing me to take acting lessons. Everything has their good points, don't they?

"My name is Yuki Megumi." I lied flawlessly. Hopefully I can remember this alias and not slip up.

The boy looked at me for a second, and then gave a glance to the girl beside him. I narrowed my eyes a bit, looking at her. Now that I really think about it, she looks deathly pale, scared maybe? She does have that scared look in her eyes, but I might be imagining it because it was fleeting. The boy looked at me again, but this time the eyes were different, as if he was going to explain a very complicated plan or whatnot. I sighed, I did _not_ want that, I had enough going on in my head already and I didn't want anymore to make it completely crash from overloading, but then again, what would a bot need to explain?

The boy took a breath and started talking again, "My name is Edogawa Conan, and this girl here is Haibara Ai. Nice to meet you Megumi-chan." He said with a nod to the aforementioned girl and started again before I could say anything, "We would also like to know how you got shrunken like that as well, and would very much like to know exactly _why _you were shrunken."

I looked at the boy incredulously._ Okay maybe a boy _could _have a lot to explain. _I was about to lie again until he quickly cut me off once more.

"No lies please, _Megumi-chan_, because we are in the same situation as you, too." He said as he looked at the girl next to him who nodded her confirmation.

I stared at the boy all the while running what he said through my foggy brain, and, coming to a conclusion that this boy was indeed no danger of any kind to me, started to tell him what happened even though it wasn't that much.

* * *

**Well guys, that was my first chapter of my first _Detective Conan _fan fiction and would really like to know what you thought of it, so feel free to review and give me some pointers on what I should do.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
